From the Bottom to Top
by akumasu
Summary: Rod and Nicky become famous-ish singers and moved out of Avenue Q to Avenue A . 5 years later every residence of Avenue Q gets a invite to a engagement party signed by Rod and Nicky. Just how much have the duo changed over the years? Read and Find out. rated for sex and sexual themes along with kinky behavior.
1. PLEASE READ! EXPLANATION

**Hello everyone so before we get into it there is some background you guys need to know to understand this story. So this is based off of a role-play I have with a good friend of mine basically what we were thinking what if Rod and Ricky broke up and Rod was left heart broken so he started endugle in his and Nickys shared secret talent, they could both sing, and they got discovered by a talent scout and through a lot of hard work on both their ends they were able to make their careers take off. Then their managers wanted them to do a concert together and sing some sexual songs and be sexual with each other on stage and they did but Nicky realized that rod was sexeier than he thought before all this famous stuff happened so after the concert he pulled rod aside and asked him out but Rod didn't want Nicky to regret it and thought he was high on edrenaline. so they made a deal that they would secretly date for a week and if Nicky still felt the same way they would go public. Nicky ended up truely falling in love with Rod so they went public and are now happily in love,soon to be married, live a nice penthouse on avenue A with nice cars, and have two kids. So yeah this is pretty much all the back story the story is set around 5 years after the original plot of avenue Q, a week after Nicky proposed and around 7 months after their careers started. I hope you enjoy!**


	2. The Letters Arrive! (01-24 19:26:15)

**Here is the actual frist chapter enjoy!**

The beautiful fall day seemed to go by like any other day on Avenue Q. Christmas Eve and Brian were arguing about Brian almost getting fired from his recent job, stocking shelves at a local supermarket. Kate scolding Trekkie about how he needs to get out of the house more often and stop spending his days on the internet looking at porn especially since her and Princeton are raising a 5 year old who doesn't need to seeor here anything so foul. Princeton and Gary were telling each other racist jokes and laughing their asses off. Yeah everything seemed pretty normal but there was always the undertone of something missing from the ghetto apartment building on the worn down avenue. Deep in the back of everyone's mind they missed the bickering of the two best friends since college, Rodney Tartaglia and Nicolas Lyon (A/N i used the last names of the original actors who played them John tartaglia and Rick Lyon) The two had moved out around 5 years ago saying that they found great paying jobs and now had enough money to move somewhere more decent, also saying that they would miss them and try to visit when they can. They even gave everyone a small thing to remember them by. Princeton got one of Rod's old ties, Kate got a old bracelet Nicky wore back in college, Christmas Eve got a necklace with a small silver charm that spelled out Life and love from Rod, Brain got Nicky's shot glasses, Trekkie got rods old laptop and Gary got Nicky's old phone that worked decently.

No one new has moved into the avenue yet but soon someone who can't afford any of the Avenues A-M will swoop in and take the last huge bit physical memory of the two the Avenue had left. sure the memories of their laughs and vocies were there but its always good to have something physical that they cherished with you.

"Hey Gary have you heard anything about Rod and Nicky recently" Princeton said after catching his breath from laughing so hard at a Polish joke Gary told.

"Same thing as yesterday, nothing, sorry Princeton" Gary answered slightly sad as he saw Princeton's face drop slightly. it had been 5 years since they moved and not a single phone call or text from either of them. 'so much for keeping in touch' Princeton thought as he sighed sadly.

"Im really starting to worry about them, i mean its been 5 years since the moved and not even Rod has called to say their doing fine. I could see that coming from Nicky but never from Rod. He's too...proper for that." Princeton said nevously as Kate walked up to the two while Trekkie retreated into his house to sleep after the exhausting lecture from the school teacher. Kate quickly noticed Princeton sad but nervous look and placed her hands on her hips.

"Princeton are thinking about Nicky and Rod again, how many times do I have to tell you they will get in touch eventually. Right now they are probably busy with their jobs to worry about talking to old friends" Kate rubbed soothing circles into her husband's back, calming the orange man enough to forget about his senerios of Rod and Nicky floating down a river of blood, dead as doornails, and realize his wife was right and he was just over reacting.

" I guess you're right honey, they probably just are busy with work."

"Of course im right, i always am! besides i know the last thing i want to do is call friends for the hell of it after a hard day at work." The small group chuckled lightly at the remark as Brain and Christmas Eve went over to the group, clearly still mad at each other, if their beet red faces and stomping was anything to go by, but needing a break from yelling.

"What are we all talking about" Brain asked with a slightly hoarse voice as he crossed his arms and Eve put her hands on her hips.

"Rod and Nicky" Gary answered with a sigh in-between happy and depressed.

"Oh how are those two anyway?"

"No one knows they haven't contacted any of us since they moved out" Kate said with a shrug of her shoulders "We assume it's because of the new jobs they were talking about before they left, their employers must be working them to death."

"What are those jobs anyway?" everyone looked at one another with confusion and the same question in their gaze, but no one knew the answer to the seemingly simple question. Rod and Nicky had been pretty vague about them when they moved out just saying that they payed good, it was fun, it was the frist step to a new and better career and that they will be working at the same level. Everyone started coming up with random ideas of the job they could be doing.

"They could be working construction it pays good and its a better career than a investment banker and a couch potato." Princeton suggested

"Hang on, Rod hates getting his hands dirty i doubt he'd be doing construction with Nicky plus construction isn't exactly fun and i don't think they'd be working on the same level" Brian pointed out, earning agreeing nods from the group.

"They could be fashion designers." Gary shrugged his shoulders as he threw out the idea nonchalantly.

"No way, Nicky doesn't have much of a fashion sense so i dont think him and Rod would be working on the level." Kate said "Plus i don't really think it would be fun for Nicky to just sit at a desk drawing clothing designs."

"They may be porn star" Christmas Eve suggested. everyone jumped when they heard Trekkie aggressively slam open his window and scream

"Not hot enough!" down at the group before slamming his window shut again and continuing whatever he did in his small apartment.

"so they aren't porn stars plus when you think about it wouldn't Trekkie had told us if Nicky and Rod were doing porn" everyone nodded i agreement at Brain's explanation.

Everyone was so focused trying to find out the mystery jobs that they didn't hear the mailman coming to drop off the days mail.

"Excuse me, im sorry to interrupt but im looking for a Mr. Gary Coleman, i have a package for you." The mailman shouted to the group as he waved a big manilla envelope in the air and took off his headset. Gary was quickly broken out of his thoughts of Nicky and Rod being strippers and rushed over to the mailman, signing for the envelope and running back to the group.

"What's in it Gary?"

"i don't know, i wasn't expecting anything, no ones bought anything on my ebay yet"

"Where from?" Eve asked as she tried to lean over Gary's shoulder to read the address.

"Its says it's from 1441 Avenue A apartment 19."

"Wait, i know that place when i frist came to town after college that was on of the places i checked out!, it's a huge penthouse with a spiral staircase, a hot tub, like 20 bedrooms, a bar,the biggest kitchen ive ever seen, and even a fountain on the huge balcony!" Priceton exclaimed

"Wow sounds fancy and expensive"

"Yeah only the rich of the rich can live on that part of Avenue A, that apartment was like 21,000,000 $ in down payments and 22,000 for rent, but what can you expect its the nicest penthouse on the Avenue hell maybe in the world"

"Damn!, who do we know that can afford that kind of luxury living!" Gary exclaimed as he ripped open the envelope and pulled out 7 smaller navy blue envelopes with someone's name written in gold pen on the front. Gary handed out the envolpes, keeping Lucy's and Trekkies for later. Without any hesitation everyone ripped open their envelopes with burning curiosity to find out who had sent them. The group each pulled out a neatly folded piece of black paper with the same gold writing on the inside.

 _"Dear Gary you and the rest of your residences are invited to a engagement party at 1441 Avenue A apartment 19 at 12:00 am to 3:00 pm, Saturday October 28th. there will be drinks, food , music, and lots of dirty games. just between you and me Lucy might them. please dress causal it is not funeral or a wedding...yet. we would love to see you and everyone else at the party. it will be nice to catch up._ _we've been busy with work but we finally get a day off. cant wait to see you!_

 _love: Rod and Nicky"_ Gary finished reading his letter choking on his own spit once he read who sent the letters

"How the hell did they get that kind of money to rent out something that expensive!" Princeton yelled.

" they jobs pay really well, way more than what i make clients pay!" Christmas Eve said looking at her invite bewildered.

"That explains why they never told us where they were moving to!" Kate growled

"Guys i think we are missing the point one of them is getting engaged and they want us to be at the party" Brain said trying to turn the conversation topic to some thing more joyful. there was no reason to fuss over something like someone's house.

"Brians right," Brian smiled at kate for realizing that they shouldn't be focusing on the materialistic things and think of the meaning behind the invites "Maybe one of them is getting married to a rich bastard who owns the penthouse!" Brian mentally face palmed as everyone agreed with the school teacher

"Well tommorow we'll find out everything. im gonna go drop these off to Trekkie and Lucy ill see y'all tomorrow" Gary said as he ran upstairs sticking the letter under Trekkies door and then to the cafe to drop off Lucy's letter. everyone said goodbye to each other and went to their homes to either rant like Kate and Princeton or to get ranted at by their Asian wife like Brian.

 **Meanwhile at Avenue A Apartment 19**

Rod sat on Nickys lap with musicals of the 1940s in his lap, skimming through the pages while Nicky flipped through the channels on their huge flat screen TV with one hand and stroked Rod's hair with the other. Nicky chuckled when Rod sighed happily as his lightly scraped his scalp. Soon Nicky gave on trying to find a good show and turned his attention to his beautiful fiance instead. Nicky slowly let his hand slip from Rod's hair to his neck, holding it as if he were going to choke him. Rod gasped as Nicky slowly leaned into his ear and sucked on the lobe, earning a small moan from Rod. Nicky chuckled darkly in Rods ear before running his tounge along the shell and whispering.

"Why don't we write our own book~" Rod moaned at Nicky's husky voice vibrating in his ear.

"What w-would we call this book~"

"The encyclopedia of Nicky's bitch in heat~" Nicky chuckled low in his chest as Rod quickly jumped up from Nicky's lap and dragged him to their bedroom. well it seems like things are really looking up for two members of the Avenue Q gang but will the rest think so?


	3. Avenue A

Princeton groaned as his alarm went off, filling the previously silent room with annoying and loud buzzing. Princeton flailed around trying to find the obnoxious machine while still buried deep under the covers. the orange man sighed in relief when the room finally fell silent again. Suddenly the warmth of the covers around him left with a strong yank from his wife.

"Princeton wake up and get dressed today's the day we finally get some answers!" Kate scolded as her husband groggily got out of bed and staggered to the dresser in the corner of the room. Kate nodded in approval as she sat at her white and blue vanity and opened a drawer on the left that held around 90 pieces of jewelry. Kate dug through the drawer looking for a casual but nice pair of earrings and necklace as Princeton made his way to the shower. Once Kate found the perfect pair she closed the drawer and went to the closet were she pick out a simple light blue dress with a pair of blue flip flops and a white light jacket in case of the cold. Kate took her time putting on the dress, loving the feel of the silk on her skin, and the flip flops as she made her way back to the vanity to put on her earrings and necklace and do her make-up. Princeton entered the room again a few minutes later in a black T-shirt and jeans, he again went back to the dresser to get a pair of socks. once Princeton had put on his shoes he grabbed a black blaser and put it on as he waited for Kate to finish putting on her nude colored eyeshadow.

"Alright the babysitter is on her way and im ready to get some answers to the questions yesterday, you ready Princeton" Kate said confidently as she stood up from her chair and grabbed her purse hanging on the bed post. Soon Princeton and Kate left the house, making sure to leave a note for the babysitter that the spar key was under the welcome mat, and joined everyone else down stairs.

"About time you two came out here, we've been waiting for the past hour!" Gary said as he fixed his baseball cap.

"Sorry Princeton wouldnt get up, any way you guys look nice" Kate said. Gary had left his blue jean overalls at home and just wore his long sleeved red shirt, blue jeans, and a pair of heavy duty boots. Brain had worn one of his normal button ups but instead of shorts wore some jeans and tennis shoes. Christmas Eve had wore a Asian style dark blue blouse, some flats, and tan pants. Trekkie had on a simple white t-shirt and jeans. Lucy wore a tight and revealing cocktail dress and black six inch heels. okay so Kate lied almost everyone looked nice some looked...well slutty.

"well it's about a 25 minute walk to Avenue A and it's 11:35 right now. so if we leave now we should get there at exactly 12:00" Brain stated as he looked at his watch. the group nooded in agreement and began to walk out of the apartment complex front yard and on to the severely damaged sidewalk. the group joked and laughed with each other as the strolled past avenues P, O, N and M, not really paying attention to slowly growing quality of the streets and apartments.

"Looks like we close" Eve pointed out as they noticed they had just walked past Avenue D, the apartments looked like they had recently been re painted, the sidewalks had been fixed significantly and the road lined with nice looking cars.

"Yep we should be, i cant remember the last time ive been to this part of the town."

"i can, never" Trekkie said as he marvelled at all the beautiful sights like freshly cut grass and the apple trees growing in some of the lawns in avenue C. Soon the group arrived at Avenue A and the all thought their eyes would escape from there heads. The apartments were tall and extravagant with huge balconies made of marble, gold and silver fountains stood in every house and apartment buildings freahly cut lawn, Expensive and nice cars like Ferrari's and mercedas lined the streets, and the air smelled of freshly made capuchinos and calamari. The group crossed the street, feeling slightly out of place on the marvelous Avenue.

"Wow i knew Avenue A was beautiful but i didn't think it was this amazing!" Kate exclaimed as she marvelled at the topiaries cut into shapes of animals like elephants and dolphins in front of a especially expensive looking apartment building.

"I didn't either" Brain said as he waved to a woman harvesting vegetables from her huge garden in her front lawn, the woman smiled and waved back before going into her home.

"So where is this party at, i wanna see if they invited any eye candy" Lucy asked as Gary pulled out of his invite from his pocket and looked at the address. The group stopped as Gary looked at every building questioningly.

"Excuse me, sorry to bother you but you guys looked lost anything we could help you with" Gary looked up from his invite to see a tall guy in a tank top, jeans, red converse, and a blue blazer and a woman in a light blue and white striped blouse, white flats, and a white skirt standing in front of him.

"Yeah actually, we are trying to find apartment 19 at 1441, we we're invited to a engagement party by some old friends."

"what a coinkydink, that's this apartment buliding right here. i think we all got invited to the engagement party here" the woman said as she pointed to the big freshly painted blue apartment building they were standing in front of while the man reached into the back pocket of his jeans and pulled out 2 identical navy blue invites.

"Thank you so much, this is our first time being here so we are not so sure where we are going" Gary said as he looked at the building impressed.

"no problem we get visitors here all the time!"

"I can see why this place is looks like Beverly hills!"

"But unlike Beverly hills, not much happens on the Avenue, that is until Rod and Nicky moved in" the girl said happily as they both chuckled while the others looked at them with surprise.

"Yep there is never a dull moment when those 2 are around!" The man said

"Hang on you guys know our friends Nicky Lyon and Rod Tartagila" kate asked the two, who looked at each other with a confused look.

"Of course we do, they are our clients." The girl said looking at the group "I know they are a little more well known then a few years ago, but you guys seem like you know them a little more personally then their fans"

"We do they are old friends of ours, they used to live in avenue Q with us"

"Oh my god!, you guys are the neighbors we heard so much about!!!!" thr girl exclaimed as she quickly grabbed Gary's hand and shook it and hugged everyone else, making them feel slightly awkward. "We completely forgot to introduce ourselves, im Emily Flounder im Rods Agent/Manager"

"i'm Preston Tatona, i'm Nicky's Manager/Agent, nice to finally meet you all" Preston said as he waved to the group.

"Wait did you say you guys were Rod and Nicky's mangers?" Kate asked with a confused expression.

"Yes we did and proud of it, they are amazing in their feild. we've managed a lot of people but we have to say they are two of our best clients" Emily said as the group continued to look at her with bewildered expressions

"Why would they need managers?, Are you two like store managers?" Princeton asked causing the two agents to look at each other with confused and amused looks.

"No we are talent management , we manage people like fashion designers, makeup artist,actors etc. anyone who has talent we probably manage them," Preston told the group " But no one we managed have managed to destroy their feild of work and rebuild it into something more amazing and beautiful than anyone else could have ever imagined"

"What is the kind of field they work in exactly" Priceston asked as the two managers looked at each other.

"Rod and Nicky never told you their line of work did they ?" Preston asked as the group shook their heads "well that is probably one of the reasons why they invited you to the party today"

" speaking of the party i think we should be heading inside, they have probably been waiting for us all for a while" Emily said as she checked her diamond watch on her wrist. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement as they started to walk up the steps of the apartment about to get the biggest surprises of their lives.


End file.
